A Beautiful Tragedy
by yvonnetanner
Summary: Nora and Patch have battled for their love, but they could never prepare for what comes next. She realizes she may need him more than ever as she comes to terms with secrets of her own, hidden in her past. Their destinies are intertwined. He must choose whether to be her savior or her destruction. SET DURING CRESCENDO
1. Chapter 1

_Left your t-shirt in my room_

_Still smells of you _

_And the picture you hung on the door_

_Lay smashed, picture perfect_

_It explains now, clearly_

_Nothing left but a memory_

…

_Pretending everything is right, to make it better_

_I hide my make-up, smeared eyes _

_To show that I'm fine_

_Make-up, Smeared Eyes, Automatic Loveletter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush or Crescendo. They all belong to Becca Fitzpatrick._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm changing a bit of the details in Crescendo, so instead of being 16, Nora is 18 and in her Senior year of High School.<p>

**I'm re-uploading this story. I started it almost four years ago and I want to finish it, but I don't want to start posting new chapters until I fix the old ones.**

* * *

><p><em>Nora's POV<em>

I had been working 2 hours straight. Enzo's was jammed to the walls and people kept strolling in. the only good thing about that was the tips. So far I had made 50 bucks and counting. I heard one of the cooks call me "Nora, your orders up." I carefully picked up the two plates. As I walked across the pit, I caught one of the hostesses. She pointed to a newly seated table on the balcony. I gave her a quick nod.

"One Ceaser salad and one prime rib sandwich." I said placing the plates on the table in front of a young couple. "Enjoy your meal."

Jogging up the steps leading to the balcony, I stopped midstride. Marcie Millar was directly ahead, seat one of my tables. Along with her were Vee, Rixon, and Patch. Patch looked up to see what Marcie was staring at. A smirk crossed his lips. It was too late for me to turn back now. Taking my meal order pad out of my back pocket, I walked up to their table.

"Well it's about time. We've been waiting long enough." Marcie said.

"Can I get you something to drink? Our special tonight is the strawberry mango smoothie." I said looking at Patch. I struggled to keep my voice steady. It had only been a week since I had broken up with Patch and here he was. Was he flaunting his new relationship with Marcie in front of me?

"Four Sprite's should be good." he said

"Make that three." Marcie said "Do you have anything that without calories?" She said looking at me.

"Water." I said, trying to hide the snarkness in my tone. I heard Vee and Rixon both snickering on their side of the booth.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? I don't think you get paid to joke. Just get me water. And hurry before you upset me even more."

Walking away, I heard the hostess call my name. She signaled to another table in my section. I gave her a quick nod before returning to the kitchen to place the orders. Returning to Marcie's table with the drinks, I heard Patch's voice.

"You don't have to talk to her like that."

"Why do you care?" She said

"Does it matter?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked looking around the table.

"I am, I want Shrimp Pasta" said Vee.

I looked at Rixon. "Turkey sandwich."

Patch and Marcie were exchanging serious glances.

"Could you give us a minute." He said.

"Sure."

I walked away. Heading towards my other table, I took out my notepad. There was one guy sitting at the table. Looking up, I instantly recognized his face. He must have realized I saw standing there. Looking up, he smiled.

"Drew?" I said, suprised. He laughed.

"It's good to see you to, long legs." he said, eyeing me up and down.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." I said, relaxing. He had that same arrogant tone he'd always had. I hadn't seen him since we'd broken up. That was almost two years ago.

"_Yeah_ well, I can't help it." he said as his eyes met mine. "But then again there is that other nickname." he said smirking "Rogue."

"Why are you here, Drew? I doubt you came all the way here to see me." I said, returning my notepad to my pocket.

"Why is it so hard to believe I came all the way to Coldwater to see my favorite ex-girlfriend?"

"Seriously, Drew I have other tables."

"Okay, calm down and I'll tell you."

"I'm waiting." I said, glancing at Marcie's table. She and Patch were in a heated argument.

"I need your help."

"Can this wait until I get off?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Seven."

Rising from the table, Drew placed 20 bucks in my small apron and kissed my cheek."See you soon, long legs."

Glancing at Patch a second time, I noticed he was looking at me, and more importantly Drew. If looks could kill, Patch would have killed Drew three times over. Running up the stairs, I saw Marcie storming through the exit door. _What had their argument been about?_ Returning to the table, I saw Vee and Rixon rising from their seats.

"What happened?" I asked

"Rain check." Rixon said.

"Vee?" I asked

"I'll call you later, babe."

Patch rose from his seat. "Sorry about that" he said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a 50 dollar bill.

"That should cover the drinks. Keep the change."

"Thanks. I don't suppose your gonna tell me what happened?"

"Nothing to tell. Marcie's just a handful at times."

"You would know, being her guardian and all." I said. I still hadn't forgiven him for leaving me on my doorstep after I told him I loved him.

"You know I have no control over that."

"Whatever." I was getting annoyed.

As nice as this conversation has been, I gotta go." he said, glancing at his watch.

"You do that." And with that, I walked away, without looking back.

If he wanted Marcie, he could have her. I didn't care. I could move on, he did. Obviously. I felt the tears welled up, begging to be released. _No._ I refused to cry over him. He didn't deserve my tears. He left me without a word. He refused to explain anything to me.

My shift ended one hour later. I walked out the exit doors of Enzo's and was greeted by a shiny black car. Opening the door, I saw Drew's smiling face.

"So, why do you need my help?" I asked.

* * *

><p><em>Patch's POV<em>

Looking at the clock for the first time in hours, I noticed it was 7:02. I waited for her. She seemed upset. She thinks I don't love her. If only she knew. Why didn't she understand? The Archangels reassigned me to Marcie. I had no control over that. If she didn't understand now, I would make her. I had to explain to her what was going on. If I didn't, she'd do something stupid and get herself hurt. Like before. But isn't that why I love her? Nora's so stubborn, but in some way I find it cute and adorable. It's been a long time since I've had these feelings.

She walked out of the restaurant, finally. I saw her from across the street. I had to explain things to her. But before I could open the door of the Jeep, she had already climbed into a black car. I recognized it from earlier. It belonged to the guy she talked to earlier. He had kissed her. I doubt she was dating him. Whether she was or not, I would get her back. I would regain her trust. I didn't know how, but I would. I'd do whatever it took to get her back.

* * *

><p><em>Nora's POV<em>

As I closed the door to Drew's car, I couldn't help but notice the Jeep Commander sitting accross the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_Who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars,_

_collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart_

_Your gonna catch a cold, _

_from the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me, don't come back at all_

_Jar of Hearts, Christina Perri_

* * *

><p>'You want me to do what?" I asked him. We had left Enzo's 20 minutes ago and were parked outside my house.<p>

"I need you to help me find someone" he said.

"What makes you think I want to help you?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well besides my perky tits and devistatingly good looks, I was hoping you would do an old friend a favor." He said sarcastically.

"Goodbye, Drew." I said opening the door.

"Nora, wait. Please" he said, grabbing my hand.

"Why me? Why couldn't you have asked someone else?

"Because you have a talent, you're special. I don't know why you hide it, Nora. Look, I gotta go, but if you change your mind, call me."

Opening the door once again, I turned to Drew.

"I don't work for free."

"Okay, fair enough. I'll call David, and tell him your in. You'll need this." He handed me a folder. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Stepping out of the car, I ran to my doorstep, clutching the folder. Once I was inside, I placed the folder on the counter. Checking my phone, I saw that I had two messages from Vee. Deciding to check them later, I opened the folder.

Inside was a picture of a boy. He looked about twelve years old, with blond hair and blue eyes. Touching the picture, I felt an instant wave of emotion.

_Who are you? _I said looking at the picture. I put the picture back and closed the folder. My phone vibrated on the counter. PIcking it up, I saw that it was Vee, once again.

"Hey"

"What the hell? I've been trying to call you all night."

"Sorry. I got off late and I didn't check my phone until I got home. What's up?"

"Patch and Marcie, that's what. At dinner. They got into a full out argument. Over you."

"Huh?"

"Well I was busy with Rixon, but he didn't like that she pretty much bitched to you the whole time."

"Seriously, what happened after that?"

"He said she was being a bitch. So she got up and walked out." I could tell she was excited. Vee couldn't help her love of gossip, especially when it involved Marcie.

"Hey, can we talk tomorrow, over donuts and coffee? I think I hear my Mom downstairs."

"Sure. Is ten good?"

"Yeah. We can even do a little shopping."

"Now your speaking my language. Night, babe."

I hung up on Vee. My Mom didn't get home until tomorrow, but after hearing what happened at Enzo's, I was left with so many thoughts. Cunfusion being one of them. _What game was he playing? _Taking a second glance at the folder Drew gave me. I'd decided to look at it more tomorrow. Curling up next to my pillow, I fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of someone calling my name. I felt a hard surface under my face. Opening my eyes, I saw a hard, concrete floor under in my surroundings, I saw that I was in Bo's eyes zeroed in on a dark figure. _Patch._

_"_We need to talk." he said

"About what?"I was inable to keep the agrivation out of my voice. He was so annoying.

"Us" he said looking down. He actually sounded sincere.

"When I wanted to talk, you didn't. What makes you think I what to hear anything you say?" I said crossing my arms.

"I can't help the way you feel, but we still have unfinished business." he sadi taking a step closer to me.

"Your a pain. Is it enough that I have to see you with her everywhere I go? Can I at least have my dreams to myself?"

Walking towards me, he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. "Angel, please. Let me explain."

"I don't want to talk to you. Just leave. Please." I said sturggling against his grasp.

"Stop fighting me." he said

I pushed his chest with all my might, sending him flying through the air. He landed on a nearby table, crashing through it. Suprsingly, no one took a second glance at him.

He was on his feet in a second, brushing peices of the broken table off his shirt.

"How did you do that?" he said staring at me.

Backing away from him, I closed my eyes. fighting his glare, I concentrated on my room, trying hard to wake up.

Feeling my pillow under my face I opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw that I was back in my room. My phone rang on the nightstand. Reaching over, I grabbed it.

Patch.

Fighting tears, I slowly pressed Ignore. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was only 1:52. I lay back down and gently closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't wake up in one of the dreams I shared with Patch.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update, my laptop charger decided to stop working. So my laptop died. Sadly. But I'll get a new one soon. <em>_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_I know I'm such a bad person for leaving all of you for such a long time, but I'm back for the time being. I haven't been able to update because my laptop charger is against me and refuses to work. So until I can get a new one, I will be relying on other computers, such as the sad excuse of a computer in my school's library. _

_Anyway, here's the new chapter. I think I actually broke a record, seeing as how I am typing this during lunch, with like 20 minutes to spare. And please REVIEW after reading. Your reviews inspire me to write more. _

_XOXO._

* * *

><p><em>She, she ain't real <em>

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history, or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all, but baby is that really what you want_

_..._

_But rumor has it, he's the one I'm leaving you for_

_Rumor Has It, Adele_

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of the front door opening. Getting out of bed, I noticed, I was still in yesterdays clothes. Walking to my closet, I pulled out a pair of shorts and a t shirt.<p>

"Nora" I heard my mom call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, Mom"

"Come down here, we need to talk'

I dreaded it would be one of those akward sex talks again. Checking my phone, I noticed it was already 10. Vee would be here any second. Pulling on a pair of plain black converse. I ran down the hallway. Seconds later, I ran into my mom in the kitchen.

"Hi Mom' I said giving her a hug.

"Hi, honey. You'll never guess who I ran into on my way in today."

"Mom, Vee'll be here any minute. Is this gonna take long?"

"And where are you in such a hurry to get to?" she asked

'Vee and I are gonna go do whatever teenage girls do now and days. Gossip, shop and whatever else comes up." I said.

"Lynn Parnell and her son ,Scott, are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Who?"

"You remember Lynn. She and Scott lived here a while ago. You and Scott played when you were little."

"Not ringing a bell"

"Well, you'll remember when you see them. They just moved back into town. Scott's about your age, I thought you two might like to catch up. "

My cell phone vibrated in my hand. _Vee. _"Mom can we talk later, Vee's outside."

"Sure, honey. Could you pick up some things while your out?" she said handing me a scrap of paper.

"Okay." I said taking the list from her.

Running out the door, I heard Vee honk her horn for the hundredth time. She had her window down, blasting Katy Perry's newest hit.

"I'm coming" I yelled.

"It's about time, what took you so long" she asked, rolling up her window.

"My mom. She's inviting old friends over."

"What is it with old people wanting to reminice about the past?" she said, as she backed out of the driveway.

"It's supposed to be one of her friends and her son. Does Scott Parnell sound familiar?"

"No, but I bet he has a Facebook." I could sense the wheels turning in her head.

"Vee, I'm not about the Facebook stalk some guy."

"Would you rather let a possible serial killer into your home?" she asked

"When you put it that way, I guess it's okay."

"Good, but first lunch."

Pulling into a single parking space on the boardwalk, she parked and got out of the car.

"Let's go to Enzo's"

"No, It's my day off."

"So..." Taking my hand she pulled me through the doors and to a table.

"I'm thinking, I want a salad. You?"

"I'm not hungry."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, maybe a sandwich."

I looked around for a waiter. "Is it just me or is that guy staring at you?" she said. I looked back at her to find her staring straight ahead.

"Who?" I said turning around.

I was suprised to find Drew and two other guys a few tables behind us. He waved.

Turning toward Vee, I saw her smile widen. "Is that Drew Simmons?" she asked.

"Yeah, It maybe." I said, smiling.

'No no no, you are not allowed to play rebound with your ex."

"Who says I'm playing reboound at all?"

"I say your on the rebound. Don't think I didn't see you talking to him yesterday."

"He just got back into town. We were just catching up."

"And just catching up turned into flirting pretty fast, if you ask me. I think Patch picked up on it to."

"Well for you information, no one asked you. And I could care less what Patch picks up on. He chose Marcie over me. Why shouldn't I move on?"

I couldn't deny the angry feeling that welled up inside me. I deserved to move on. I deserve to be happy, even if it means dating my ex. I refuse to mope around thinking about what could have been. He made his choice, no matter how wrong it was. Taking an second glance at Drew, I made my descision. Getting up from the table, I walked over to him.

"Hi" I said, trying to hide the feeling of regret that was sure to come.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant suprise. What can I do for you?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

'Nothing, what did you have in mind."

"A movie. It'll give us a chance to catch up." I said. Flirting never was my forte, but from his expression, I guess I was doing a pretty good job at it.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Great." I said. Turning back to Vee, I saw a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>So I added more to the chapter. I hope you like it and forgive any typo's. The computer I''m working on has a busted screen the owner's refuse to fix. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Who am I?_

_Who am I to say_

_Angels from the sky don't walk the earth_

_Oh, as time goes by_

_I realize there's so much more than I could ever learn_

_You're an angel in disguise_

_Angel in Disguise, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_Disclaimer: As you all know by now, I don't own Hush, Hush, Crescendo, or Patch. T.T They all belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. Lucky (Bleep)_

* * *

><p>Nora's POV<p>

A couple of hours later, Drew and I were walking down the boardwalk. We decided to skip out on the movie and we'd spent the past few hours talking. I realized how much I'd missed talking to someone.

"So I take it, this isn't a real date." he said, jokingly.

"No, it isn't. It's just something to get Vee off my back. She thinks I'm on the rebound." I said, with a shrug.

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend" I blurted out. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I needed to talk to someone and Drew seemed like the perfect candidate. It was a relief to be able to talk someone other than Vee.

"Was that the guy giving me the look at Enzo's?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you noticed him."

"It's kind of hard not to notice some guy staring at you from across a room. Why'd you break up?"

"I wanted a commitment. He didn't. End of story."

"That sounds like a familiar story. I kind of remember me wanting a commitment and you not wanting one. My, how the tables have turned."

"Whatever."

"Did you take a look at the folder?"

"Yeah, I did. Do you know who he is?"

"No, all I know is that he went missing a while back."

"And you just decided out of the goodness of your heart to help find him. What are you getting out of this?"

"The kid's parents are paying me to find him."

"Wow, that's low, selling the parents of a missing boy false hope."

"It wouldn't be false hope if you would find him."

"When I picked up the picture, I felt strange. It was confusing; I've never felt that before. It was like I've met him before. "

"He's Nephilim. You feel a connection to him because of your blood."

I silently contemplated it. There was more to the story, I could tell. I got the feeling Drew wasn't telling me everything. Suddenly, his phone rang. Looking around, I saw that we'd made it to the beach. The sun had begun to set and it would be dark soon. Turning back to Drew, I noticed he'd walked a few feet away. Whoever it was, he made sure I couldn't' hear the conversation. He looked at me and smiled. Hanging up the phone, he motioned for me to join him where he stood.

"Change of plans, can we go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"to see an old friend" he said, taking my hand.

"Who was that? I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Come'on Nora, you're gonna spoil the suprise. Patience is a virtue." he said, sarcastically. I stopped. Pouting wasn't really my thing, but it had always gotten me what I wanted when it came to Drew.

"We're meeting David at a bar. He wants to see you."

Five minutes later, we were zooming down the highway. Before I knew it, I saw the large sign on top of a building reading Bo's Arcade."

_Crap_

"We're here." He said , looking around.

"Do I have to come in?"

"Yeah, unless you want to stay outside. In the dark. By yourself." He said.

"Okay, I'm coming."

Walking through the door, I noticed Bo, sitting behind the counter. He noticed me and smiled.

"And here I was thinking I'd scared you away." He said, hinting at the first time I had come here. He'd flashed his teeth at me.

"I don't scare that easy." I said.

"You two know each other." said Drew as he laid three ten dollar bills on the counter.

"We have a mutual friend." I said looking at him.

"Would this be the boyfriend with the death glare?"

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Right" said Bo, chuckling. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Walking down the stairs, Drew directed me to a poker table in the back.

"Why did David want us to meet him here?"

"He's in the middle of a poker game."

"Since when does he gamble?"

"Since he learned to control his abilities."

"Abilities?" I asked

"Yeah, compulsion in particular. You didn't think you were the only one, did you."

"I didn't know he had any abilities."

"It's not exactly something you announce to the public. Don't worry, he never used it on you. He said you were to special for him to go snooping through your mind."

"When I called he was in the middle of a game. So we'll have to wait."

"What do we do now?"

"I need to go find an ATM. You go pick out a pool table." Walking towards a table, I stumbled. A strong hand caught me before I fell.

"Thanks." I said looking up. Patch was standing in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said, his black eyes glaring at me.

* * *

><p>Patch's POV<p>

"Can't you play some other time?" said Marcie.

She was really starting to get on my nerves. _Why couldn't she just be quiet of more than a few minutes?_ Turning to her, I caught her gaze. She was annoyed. But there was something about it that amused me. Reaching out to touch her cheek, I heard her gasp.

"I'm almost done." I said. Looking into her eyes, I suggested she go the the bathroom, to which she happily obliged. have to go the bathroom." she said suddenly leaving the table.

As I watched her cross the room, I noticed a flurry of red hair. There she was. I doubted she was looking for me, after our earlier exchange. How she did that was still a mystery to me. I then noticed someone was standing next to her. It was the same guy that kissed her that night at Enzo's. Then he was gone. I saw Nora weave through the pool tables. I planned to confront her and now I had my chance.

I played out my hand, and left the poker game. I was directly behind her when she stumbled. I reached out to catch her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone_

_But ain't no sunshine when she's gone,_

_Only darkness everyday_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home anytime_

_She goes away_

_Ain't No Sunshine, Lighthouse Family_

_Disclaimer: You already know, I don't own Hush, Hush or Crescendo._

* * *

><p>"You need to leave." he said gripping my wrist.<p>

"I wouldn't do that. It didn't work out so well for you the first time."

"Yeah well, we can talk about that later." he said as he turned his head.

While he was distracted, I looked to see what had caught his attention. What I saw shocked me. _Marcie_

_"_If I have to leave, why does she get to stay?" I asked.

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm pissed off. Let me go."

"No. This isn't the place for you to be alone."

"Who says I'm alone." I said, jerking away from him.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard Drew say, stepping in front of me. I hadn't realized he'd been standing next to me.

"No". I said. Patch eyed Drew, then me.

"No problem here. Just two friends catching up." he said. I could see the arrogance in his voice. I knew he didn't like Drew and now I know why. As much as he tried to hide it, he was jealous.

"Yeah, just catching up." I said. I'm not sure if Patch knew I wasn't dating Drew, but I didn't care. _Now you know how it feels._

_"_Right, catching up." Drew said, wrapping his hand around my waist, never taking his eyes off Patch. "Time to go." he whispered into my ear.

"Okay." I said. Turning to Patch I said "As fun as this has been, I have to go."

Drew lead me to a corner in the back of the room. I could feel Patch's eyes on me, but I was going to ignore him.

"Nora, long time no see." said David. He was leaning his chair against the corner of the wall. I hadn't seen him in almost 2 years.

"Well you aren't exactly the easiest guy to keep track of." I said. David wasn't exactly a friend, he was more of an acquaintance. And I didn't associate with him as often as he would like. He came off as skeevy. I'd met David when Drew and I dated. They were friends, like brothers. They'd always been close, up until we'd started dating.

"What can I say? I'm a busy guy. Drew tells me you got the picture."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just another missing kid, nothing you have to worry about. Did you find him?"

"Maybe. I don't know for sure."

"Would you be able to point out the location on a map?"

"I could try."

"That's my girl." He said, smiling. David never was boyfriend material. Truth be told, he scared me. He was the kind of guy to get what he wants, no matter who he had to hurt. He wanted me. Unfortunately for him, Drew got in his way. Subtle wasn't a word in his vocabulary.

Rising from the table, David stepped into the light. He'd changed since the last time I saw him. He towered over me at about six-foot-three. His hair had gotten lighter and he seemed different, like not human different. In the time that I'd met him, I hadn't even considered whether or not he was Nephilim. But the proof was right in front of me. Leading the way through Bo's, I followed with Drew, who was still gripping my waist. Looking back, I glanced at Patch. He was concentrating on a poker game. Marcie stood behind him, her arm draped across his neck. It looked as if she was telling him something. Looking up, her eyes settled on me. She smiled and kissed his cheek. I refused to let her get under my skin. _If she wanted him she could have him. No matter how much I hurt, I refuse to cry over him again._ I turned and walked out the door, not daring to look back.

* * *

><p>Patch's POV<p>

After she left, I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. I found myself staring into the mirror. She just left, with him. _What's so special goddamn special about him? What's he got that I don't?_ He can feel her touch. Her kiss. Fury boiled through me as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I saw cold, soulless eyes. Before I knew it, my fist slammed into the mirror, shattering it. My hand was covered in blood, even though I couldn't feel it, I knew it was probably sprained. I turned on the faucet and washed the blood off my broken hand. Stepping out of the bathroom, I came face to face with Marcie.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to rush you?" said Marcie.

"Let's get out of here." I said, not wanting to stick around here any longer.

"Yeah." I said. Taking her hand, I led her up the stairs, out the door and into the Jeep.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking around, after about five minutes of silence while I drove."I don't want to go home." she said. I turned to her, she was pouting. She was actually pouting.

"I'm taking you home, and then I'm going home."

"I saw Nora."

My hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"She was with that guy, Drew."

"You know him?"

"Hardly. He used to go to CHS. He graduated like two years ago. I heard they dated, but it was probably just a rumor."

I stopped the car in front of her house.

"Goodnight Marcie."

She stared at me, surprised. "You know, I like you. You're different, not the typical. You keep me guessing, and I like that. But let's get one thing straight. I don't like mixed feelings and I'm not looking for love.

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight."

She stepped out of the car. I watched her walk up the driveway and disappear into her house.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm just a holy fool, oh, baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holy fool, oh, baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_..._

_I wanna love you, but something's _

_pulling me away from you_

_Jesus is my virtue, _

_but Judas is the demon I cling to, I cling to_

_Judas, Lady Gaga_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush, or Crescendo. _

* * *

><p>David directed us to a black truck in the middle of the small parking lot. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and pressed a button that unlocked the doors."Wait here." He said. I watched as he disappeared inside the returned a minute later, holding a folder and a map.<p>

"Take the picture out." He said, handing me the folder.

Touching the picture again, once again I felt the anger and confusion of the boy in it. I watched as David spread the map out, over the hood of the car.

"How long is this going to take?" he asked.

"It depends." I said, closing my eyes. Focusing on the picture, I relaxed and concentrated. I wasn't exactly an expert when it came to whatever you would call my 'powers'. I was bombarded with flashed of locations.

"I see trees." I said.

"That's good. What else to do see?" David asked.

"A house. I think." I said. Then, the vision faded, I opened my eyes."I lost it." I said. I could feel a wave of exhaustion spreading over me. I stumbled.

"Whoa. You okay?" Drew asked, as he caught me. He had been quietly standing behind me.

"What happened?" David asked. He sounded disappointed.

"It happens. I just need to rest. I'll try again tomorrow."

"I don't have tomorrow." he said, glaring at me. "Find him now."

"I can't. I'm tired and if I try again, I could hurt myself." I said. Now I was angry, there was definitely more to the story now.

"Do it and I'll give you double."I weighed my options. I knew for a fact that if I pushed myself to hard, bad things would happen, but that hadn't happened yet.

What's the worst that could happen?" David said, urging me to continue. He smiled, one that not many could resist. I could tell he was angry, but he conceled his anger well behind charm. I didn't know if he actually cared about what would happen to me. Taking the picture again, I focused harder.

Blurred visions of a cabin zoomed in my mind. "I see a house... and a lake." I said. I saw the boy, he seemed different in some way. Not entirely different from the picture but not the same either.

"Do you know how many lakes there are in Maine?" Drew asked. "We can't go looking through all of them?"

"What else do you see, Nora."

"I see a sign. It's hard to make out. Route 89."

"I know where that is." David said finally. Opening my eyes, I saw him pull out his phone and walk away.

"Are you sure your okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to lay down. Will you bring me home?"

"Yeah, sure." he said, just as David came back.

"Thanks for your help, Nora."

"What about my money?" I asked. I was to tired to argue, but to leave short handed would be worse.

"Easy tiger, I'll give it to you tomorrow." David said, smiling.

"Good."

"Come on, let's go." Drew said, taking my hand. "Your mom must be wondering where you are."

"Oh crap." I said. I'd completely forgot about the dinner.

"What?" Drew asked. I could see the concerned look on his face.

"My mom was having friends over for dinner, and I'm supposed to be there. She's gonna kill me."

"Nah, no she won't. I'll talk to her"

"You know how much she doesn't like you." I said. It was true, my mom really hated Drew, but not as much as Patch.

"Yeah, but I'm still an empath. I can make her love me."

"She didn't like you before, I doubt she'll like you now." I said.

"You really know how to put a guy down." he said. He pulled out his keys, and opened the car stayed silent as he got into the car. Ten minutes later, he stopped in front of my house. Turning to him, I saw him already staring at me.

"What?" I said.

He leaned forward, and kissed me, softly at first, but then harder. Surprisingly, I kissed back. After what seemed like forever, I pulled back.

"I should probably go."

"Yeah, okay." he said, as I opened the door. "Sweet dreams." I didn't have to look back to tell he was smiling.

"Sure" I said, closing the door.

As I walked up the steps, I could feel Drew's eyes on me. I hadn't planned on kissing him, it just happened. _Did I still have feelings for Drew?_ I doubt it. We'd never really had much of a relationship. I mean, sure, we'd dated off and on, but I never wanted anything serious. We'd met after my dad died, and I needed someone. We had an understanding, no mixed feelings, nothing long term.

Walking into the house, I noticed my mom was standing in the kitchen with a woman I didn't recognize. She looked up, but she didn't smile. I could tell she was angry and by the look on her face. I was in for it.

"Nora, honey, where have you been? You missed dinner."

"Sorry, mom." I said. "Vee and I went shopping until late, and we decided to stop for something to eat. I didn't realize it was so late."

"Well, at least your home. If your still hungry, there's leftovers in the fridge." she said.

"I'm not hungry, just tired. I'm gonna go to bed." I really wanted to lay down now. I felt another wave of exhaustion.

"Alright honey, I'll see you tomorrow." she said, turning back to the woman. Leaving my bag on the counter in the kitchen, I The next thing I knew, I crept up the stairs. The lights were off, and I was grateful for it. One look at me and my mom would know something was wrong. Halfway to my room, I bumped into something hard. I groaned from the floor.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." said a voice.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" I said. I was already annoyed and tired, and on the floor. I wasn't in the mood to play nice.

"Scott. You must be Nora." He said smiling, as he held out his hand. Taking it, he pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah. I take it you were here for dinner." I said, folding my arms.

"Yeah." He said. I couldn't make out his features, but I could tell he'd definitely grown up. He was taller than me, way taller. From where I stood, he was at least two feet taller than me.

"Scott, it's getting late." Lynn called to her son from the bottom of the stairs.

"And that would be my mom. I guess it's time to go." he said, walking past me. "It was nice seeing you again, Nora. Sweet dreams."

Once in my room, I stripped down to my underwear and bra. I slipped on a tank top, and collapsed into bed. I was asleep in minutes and for once, I didn't dream about Patch.


	7. Chapter 7

_So much, so young  
><em>  
><em>I've faced on my own<br>_  
><em>Walls I built up became my home<br>_  
><em>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us<br>_  
><em>Sweet love, so pure<em>

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
><em>  
><em>And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart<em>

_Bound to You, Christina Aguilera_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush, Crescendo, or Silence. _**

* * *

><p>Nora's POV<p>

I woke to the sound of my cell phone ringing. Reaching down to the floor, I grabbed my pants and took my phone out of the back pocket. _Vee_.

"Hello" I said. Looking at my clock, it read 12:00 ._ Damn. _I'd overslept. I was supposed to be at work for 11:30.

"Are you still asleep?" Vee said.

"Yeah, I overslept." I said, hurrying to my closet. I found a pair of denim shorts and a tank top.

"Well."

"Well, what?" I asked, rushing to the bathroom.

"What happened last night?" she asked, sounding excited.

"Drew and I went to the boardwalk. It was nice."

"That's all? No kissing, nothing." she asked, sounding skeptical.

When I didn't answer, I heard her gasp. I could practically hear her smiling. "You kissed him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." I said. "Can we finish this conversation later, I have to take a shower and get to Enzo's."

"Yeah sure, over something sweet." she said.

"Excuse me miss, you're in the way." I heard someone say, as I undressed and turned the shower on. "Oh, sorry."

"Where are you?"

"At the beach, we're going to a party tonight."

"A party? Don't those always end with the police arresting drunk teenagers for disorderly conduct."

"Yeah, those are the best kind. I'll be there with Rixon and you can even bring Drew."

"I'll think about it." I said,before hanging up. Stepping into the shower, the warm water felt great. I could finally relax. Five minutes later, I was dressed and grabbed my bag , making sure to put the folder back into it. I rushing down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Nora." I heard my mom's voice coming from the living room.

"Yeah, mom."

"We need to talk. About last night." She sat on the couch, her laptop open and the table covered in packets and folders.

"I already told you, Vee and I lost track of time."

"Well that can't be what happened because Vee called asking if you were home from your date. Where were you last night?" She said, looking up from her work.

"I met some friends. Mom, I can't talk, I'm late for work." I said, walking towards the door.

"You have plenty of time. Sit down." she stated, less pleasantly than before. I walked back to the living room and sat in the chair across from the couch.

"What friends, Nora? It's not like you to stay out at all hours of the night. You didn't call. Anything could have happened."

"I went on a date, Mom. We were at the beach, surrounded by people. There was nothing to worry about."

"Without telling me. I knew that boy was a bad influence on you."

"I wasn't out with Patch" I said, it was almost a whisper.

"Then pray tell, who were you out with." I could her the worry in her voice.

"An old friend. Drew." I said.

"Drew? I don't remember a Drew. But anyway, that doesn't change the fact that you lied. You're grounded, one week."

"Are you serious? This is so unfair." I said, crossing my arms.

"After all that's happened I think I'm being pretty reasonable."

"Okay, I'm late for work. Can I go now?"

"Yes, go."

Walking away, I heard her call me again. "Nora."

"Yeah mom." I said, trying my best to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Remember, I only want what's best for you. I love you."

"Love you to mom." I said, walking through the door. I slowly jogged down the drive way and started about ten minutes of walking, I noticed a car behind me. A Jeep Commander to be more specific. It pulled up next to me and stopped. _Patch._

_"_Need a ride?" he asked, while sporting his trademark grin.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, opening the door and stepping into the Jeep.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Enzo's."

"Doesn't your shift start at 11:30?" He asked, looking at the clock, then to me.

"Keep your eyes on the road before you kill us both, and yes it does. I overslept."

"Overslept?"

"Yeah, I didn't wake up on time." I said.

"It's just I've never known you to oversleep."

"Well, I'm human. It happens every now and then." I said. I couldn't look him in the eye. Why was it so hard to talk to him now? We were both old enough to handle this maturely without it being awkward, right.

"I wouldn't know."

This conversation was getting even more awkward. There was even more silence, after he said that. He pulled into the parking lot in front of Enzo's, a few mintues later.

"This is extremely awkward, and I know you feel it to." I said, turning to him.

"Awkward? How so?" he said, looking at me.

"We broke up a week ago, and yet here we are. It's weird. "

"We had one fight." he said, smiling. I really hated that smile, no matter how sexy it made him look.

"I said, I love you. I'm tired of playing this little game. I'm not denying my feelings anymore, and I know you feel the same way." I turned to open the door, but I was pulled back into the car. Before I could protest, Patch's lips touched mine, softly at first, but then harder. I felt him touch my cheek. I then swept all rational thought aside, kissed back, even though everything in me screamed stop. I finally listened and pulled back.

"Don't do that." I whispered.

"Then don't kiss back" he said, while stroking my cheek. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I should go" I said, reaching for the door knob again.

"Stay" he said.

I opened the door and stepped out, leaving him to watch me walk away. I was so confused. _If he was with Marcie now, why would he kiss me? _I walked up the steps to Enzo's. As I walked in the doorway, I was confronted by my manager, Roberta. "You're late." she said.

"I know, I had an emergency. It'll never happen again."

"If you plan on keeping this job, it better not happen again, we clear?"she asked.

"Crystal" I said, trying to leep my smile honest. After the conversation with mom, and the kiss with Patch, the last thing I wanted was my manager to yell at me. Looking back at the door, I saw Patch drive away. I also noticed, I'd left my bag in his Jeep.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken _

_Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken _

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go_

_Unbroken, Demi Lovato_

_Disclaimer: You already know, I don't own Hush, Hush, Crescendo, or Silence._

* * *

><p>Nora's POV<p>

I had worked up until 7 o'clock, I was bone tired. The events of the last few nights, left me exhausted. I was bussing tables when I heard the door open. Turning to it, I saw Vee stroll towing Rixon behind her. He walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Hey babe." she said, sitting down at the table I was cleaning.

"Hey."

"When do you get off? I need help deciding what to wear tonight."

"I can't go tonight. I'm grounded."

"For what?" she asked.

"I got home late last night and mom freaked. I completely forgot about dinner with the Parnell's."

"So, you met Scott then."

"Yeah, I saw him on my way up to my room." I said, hoping to end the conversation. Even though I had only just met him, something bothered me about Scott. He didn't seem right. He seemed _different._

"So what time is she expecting you then?"

"She didn't say. I'm guessing around ten."

"Good, that's plenty of time. You can make an appearance at the party, enjoy some music, and be back home before she notices."

"You make it sound so easy." I said, looking at her.

"One of us has to be the optimist."

As I looked around the packed restaurant, I noticed someone sitting at one of my tables.

"I'll be right back." I said to Vee. She looked curious as she turned to see where I was going.

"Where you going?" she asked. Ignoring her, I walked up the steps to the table.

"Hi, I'm Nora and I'll be your waitress today." I said.

"Hi, Nora." As he put the menu down, I saw it was Scott.

"You look even better in the light." he said, smiling.

"What are you doing here Scott?" I said

"My mom keeps telling me to get out and meet people. And I thought who better than my good old friend, Nora. Plus your mom mentioned to me you work here. I thought I'd stop by. Turning, I saw Vee staring at me. The nonverbal signals she sent me made her easy to spot.

"I hear there's a party later on tonight. Is there a chance I'll see you there?"

"Maybe, I haven't decided whether or not I'm going" I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. Something I only did when I flirted with Patch. I couldn't help but smile. _Was I really flirting with Scott Parnell? _No, this didn't count. I was just having a friendly conversation with an old friend, who had grown up. A lot. He wasn't the scrawny kid he used to be, no Scott Parnell had grown up to be fit and muscular. He was hot in every definition of the word.

"Well, I hope you do go. I'll see you there. Until then, you probably should get back to work. One of your customers is getting antsy. " He said, looking behind me. Vee was waving her hands over her head. She fanned her face. Looking back to Scott, he was sizing me up, his eyes lingering on my legs. He took his time as he met my gaze. I turned to see Vee, staring at us. She was motioning me to come back to the table. I walked down the steps to an anxious Vee.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Guess" I said. I knew it wouldn't take her long to make a connection.

"Is that Scott?" she said.

"Yeah, that would he Scott Parnell."

"Damn, he really grew up then." She said.

"Yes he did."

"And by the looks of that whole conversation, he likes you." I knew she'd pick up on that to. My only defense would be to deny everything.

"No, I don't think so."

"Don't think I didn't see you flirting from over here." She said.

"I have to get back to work."

"Fine, deny all you want. We'll decide whether Scott is datable or not later."

"Goodbye Vee." I said, waving to her as she bounded towards Rixon, who happily took her hand. He waved at me as they walked through the exit.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

An hour later, I walked through the front door of Enzo's. Walking down the Boardwalk, I was greeted by a surge of bright lights and loud music. I saw a giant fire in the middle of the beach. Walking on to the beach, I was almost run over by a bunch of drunk teenagers. Shaking my head, I headed to the center of the beach, hoping to find Vee in the crowd. As I got closer to the fire, the song playing changed. I started to sway to the music.

"Enjoying the party?" said a voice behind me. Turning, I saw Patch staring back at me.

"Since when do you come to bonfires at the beach. I didn't think drunken, disorderly conduct would be your scene."

"I actually came to find you."

"Why?"

"You left this in my Jeep." He said, holding his hand out. He held my bag. I reached out to grab it. As I did, it's contents spilled out into the sand. I dropped to the sand, rushing to pick up everything. Patch crouched down to help, but only picked up the picture, which had fallen out of its folder.

"Where did you get this?" he said, looking at me.

"Give it back." I said, standing. I pulled the strap of my bag across my body. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, to the parking lot.

"Let me go." I said, struggling against his grasp.

"Not until you tell me how you got this. I'm serious Nora."

"Why do you care? It's just a picture."

"The boy in the picture, his father is a fallen angel, a friend of mine. I've been helping him look. If you know anything about this, now would be the time to tell me.

I stayed silent. _None of this made sense. _Drew told me this boy was kidnapped taken from his family and needed to be found.

"If they find out your a part of this, I can't protect you." he said, letting go of my hand. I rubbed my wrist, which had started to hurt.

"I have to go."I said. I needed to find Drew. He would tell me what this was all about.

"No." He reached for my hand again.

"Let me go." I struggled against his hold. I concentrated on him, I wanted him to let go. His hold weakened.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at me. The confusion in his eyes told me it worked.

"Let go." It only took a little push to get him to let go. I took my chance, as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. I ran, hard. I had to get away. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Drew's number.

"Hello." he answered.

"Where are you?"

"At the beach, looking for you."

"Meet me in the parking lot at the end of the Boardwalk. We need to talk." I said. Before he could protest, I hung up the phone. I would get the answers I wanted, tonight, by any means necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence _

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that _

_Never was and never will be _

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me? _

_You know you've got everybody fooled _

_Everybody's Fool, Evanescence_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Fallen series. (Even though I wish I did.) It all belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick. Luck (Bleep). _

* * *

><p>Patch's POV<p>

_How had she done that?_ Nora never ceased to amaze me, but this was something else. From the moment I'd met her, I knew she was different, but this made me question her like never before. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Rixon's number, hoping he would pick up. Instead I got his voice mail. I left him a message to meet me at Bo's. He was with Vee at the bonfire. Checking my watch, I saw that it was getting pretty late. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and walked back to the Jeep, which was parked on the beach. I needed time to think. I started the engine and headed to Bo's Arcade.

A few minutes later, I was sitting at a back table in the corner. I heard Rixon's voice as he descended the stairs. His eyes scanned the room, and stopped when he saw me. He walked towards me and sat down in the opposite chair.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "I was about to get a bit more aquainted with Vee."

"

"Oh yeah, I remember her. We spent some time together." He said. I understood the hidden meaning behind his words. "What ever happened to Blondie, she was so sweet."

"I killed her. She threatened to expose us both. I named her a witch and the hunters burned her."

"You called me here to take a walk down memory lane?" He asked

"Do you remember her powers? She could move things with her mind." I asked, looking at him. "What do you know about telekinesis?"

"What?" he said. I could sense the confusion in his voice.

"Telekinesis, more specifically, humans using it. Do you know anything about it?"

"Not much, but from what I've heard, it's not the easiest thing to do. It's all chalked up to serious mental power. Nephilim can possess this power, but not many humans. Of the few I've met, most don't survive. Why the sudden interest?"

"I ran into Nora earlier tonight, we fought, again. She did something to me. Something I can't explain. It was like I couldn't control myself. She willed me to let go of her."

"I told you that girl was trouble. She's a damsel, as in always in the way. But you love her, so what the hell can I do about it? Right."

I didn't bother answering him. I reclined the chair and leaned my head against the wall. I needed to talk to Nora. To find out what she knew about the kidnapping. She had to talk to me, eventually.

* * *

><p>Nora's POV<p>

I leaned on a car in the parking lot. I had been here for about ten minutes. Drew should have been here by now. I needed to tell him what Patch had told me. I needed him to tell me the truth. I saw headlights in the distance. Drew pull up beside me.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." I said, walking over the passenger side and stepped into the car.

"About?" He said, as he drove through the parking lot, and out the exit.

"What happened that kid?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Um, I'm not sure. Oh, before I forget, here." He said, reaching into the back seat. He handed me a small envelope. Looking inside it, I saw a bunch of hundred dollar bills.

"This is yours. Five thousand dollars."

"Why so much?" I made it a priority never to ask for to much money. After my dad died, my mom needed the cash. It was either that or we'd lose our home and out lives in Coldwater. I didn't like asking for money, but Drew made it seem like a job. He promised me there would be a way to fix the problem. I was younger then, stupid. Part of me regretted getting involved with David. He never seemed sane to me. He was dangerous. The kind of guy that would hurt someone and not think twice.

"David said you deserved it after what you did. I think his obsession is getting a bit more serious." said Drew.

"I need to talk to him." I said.

"Why?"

"It's about the boy I found, his father is looking for him. What happened to him?"

"Who told you that?" he said, stopping the car. He pulled over to the side of the road.

"Don't worry about that, I'd rather talk to David. He can clear this up for me. Bring me to him. Please."

"He isn't exactly the type of guy you just walk up to. If he finds out you're asking questions he may not like it. He may think you're against him." said Drew. I got the feeling he knew more than he was saying.

"Why would he think that?"

"You're in the small circle of people he trusts, and he's paranoid."

"If you don't take me to him, I'll find him myself." I said. I was determined to find out what the hell everyone was keeping from me.

"No. Look if you're so determined. I'll take you there, just don't do anything stupid" he said.

"What makes you think I'll do something stupid?"

"You're you. If you don't get your way, then you're bound to do something stupid. It's in your nature."

"I don't know whether or not I should be offended."

"I meant it in a good way. It's one of your more attractive traits." He said, staring at me, smiling.

"Drive." I said. I would ask David what happened. There was way more to the story than I was being told. Something bigger was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

…

_Face down in the dirt, she said_

"_This doesn't hurt", she said_

"_I finally had enough."_

_Face down in the dirt, she said_

"_This doesn't hurt", she said_

"_I finally had enough."_

_Face Down, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fallen series._

* * *

><p>Nora's POV<p>

I was standing in front of a warehouse. Drew had left me out front and gone inside. I hadn't paid attention on the way here, but I knew we were in the industrial district of Coldwater. All I could see were seemingly abandoned warehouses with broken windows and graffiti covered walls. In the back of my mind something screamed, _"RUN",_ but I swept that voice away. Drew came back out through the front doors of the warehouse.

"Come on." he said.

He took my hand and walked me through the front doors. As we walked through the warehouse, I saw a long row of cots stretching to the back wall. In one corner, there was a large group of guys crowded around a t.v. They diverted their attention to me as I walked. I could feel Drew tense next to me. He moved his hand to my waist, pulling me closer to him. We walked to another door on the other side of the room. The door was guarded on both sides by two very large men. Tensing, they looked down at us. One of them pointed to me.

"She can go in, you stay." He said motioning to Drew. "No way I'm letting her go alone."

"I'll be fine." I stepped forward and into the room. Once inside, I saw that the room was dimly lit. I could just barely make out a table in the center. David sat at the table surrounded by others. I could feel the power radiating off of them. I didn't doubt they were Nephilim. They were playing poker.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise. Hello, Nora." he said. He never looked up, his eyes were focused on the game. "I take it you aren't here to say hi."

"I have questions about what happened the other night." I said.

"I knew you would." he said, smiling. "That's what I admire about you, among other things. You're curious. Half the Nephilim in the other room wouldn't have the guts to come here to ask me anything."

"Those men are Nephilim?" I asked. This was starting to make absolutely no sense. "That little boy, he's Nephilim to, isn't he? Where is he?"

"He's where he belongs."

"He belongs with his family." I said. "Why would you take him away from his mother?"

"It's safer for him to be with others of his kind, leave it at that. Now run along, I'll call you when I need you. Which will be soon." he said.

"No, I'm not leaving. I won't have any part in this. There's something else going on, something bigger than just some kids' disappearance." He finally looked up. He played out his hand and pushed his chair away from the table. He got up and walked towards me, but stopped short.

"But you're already involved, more than you think."

"What do you mean? I don't understand"

You don't know what you're talking about. Do yourself a favor, stop asking questions. I can't promise you won't end up hurt." He said it as though a threat.

"Are you threatening me?" I said.

"I'm trying to reason with you. You may know somethings, but there's a lot more you're never going to understand. If not for you, than for your friends, your mom, stop." he said, taking another step towards me. I clenched my fist. The floor boards under us shook. He took another step and raised his hand. The shaking stopped.

"I'll tell." I said, using the coldest voice I dared.

"You made a promise long before we started any of this. Did you forget that? You swore. You vowed to all of us to keep your mouth shut. Talking would mean breaking that promise. That makes you dead to me, to us." He gestured to the others who were no longer sitting at the table. They stood in a line, watching me.

"I'm done being your puppet." I said. I turned to walk away, but before leaving I heard David mutter something.

"There's a storm coming Nora, and you just put yourself right in the middle of it. You'll get what's coming to you. Sooner than you think, that's a promise, Rogue."

I left the room, I didn't even bother to look back. I almost bumped into Drew. Steadying myself, I felt him grab my arm.

"We need to leave, now." He said. I heard the seriousness in my voice. He stayed quiet as we walked back through the warehouse we were in the car, on the rode, he finally spoke.

"What the hell were you thinking? He could kill you Nora." he said.

"He doesn't scare me." I said.

"I know you're lying. Did you forget I'm an empath?" he said, taking a glance at me.

"Whatever, look I need to get home before my mom kills me." I said. "Take me home, tomorrow we can talk this over, but right now, I'm tired."

"Fine. Have it your way." he said. Minutes later, Drew dropped me off in front of my house. The lights were off, so I guessed my Mom was asleep. Hopefully, I could sneak in without waking her. Opening the door, I walked into the dark kitchen. Flipping on the light, I noticed a note taped to the fridge. Walking to the fridge, I read the note.

Nora,

I got called to the office, I need to file some paperwork, so I'll be home late. Don't wait up. Call if you need me.

Love, Mom

Opening the fridge, I grabbed a water bottle. Leaving the note, I walked up the stairs to my room. I stripped down to my underwear and grabbed a t shirt from my drawer. Climbing into bed, I let out a breath and closed my eyes.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I'd spent the better part of the morning researching. _What had he meant?_ Before I knew it I was at Enzo's, working through the lunch rush. I took my break and was back at it in ten. By the time I checked my phone, I had missed 6 calls. Three from Vee, one from my mom, and two from Patch. I worked throught the rest of my shift, unaware that something was coming. I'd ignored his threat, but I truthfully, he'd terrified me. He threatened my mom, and Vee.

It was now ten o'clock and my shift had ended. Hanging up my apron, I walked to the employee exit and out onto the street. I walked to the parking lot, and pulled out my cell phone. Drew was supposed to pick me up. _He must be late. _

I felt a sharp pain in my head. I fell to the ground. Looking up, I saw three hooded figures standing over me.

"Did you really think I'd just let you go?"


End file.
